Current limiting techniques may be used as a protective function for power supplying devices, such as power transistors, in order to protect the devices from damage in the event of overload (for example short circuit). Generally, an overload occurs when the current provided by the device exceeds a threshold current. In some examples, it may be desirable to select a threshold current that is as low as possible in order to reduce the time required to detect an overload. In some examples, it may be desirable to selected a threshold current that is as high as possible so as the enable the power supply device to drive a larger load.